MANTAN
by panggilsajaecaaa
Summary: Kedatangan mantan di acara resepsi pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jadi, bagaimana akhirnya? Chanbaek. Chansoo. Oneshoot. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

MANTAN

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

.

 _Maafkan jika ada ke-typoan. Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD_

 _._

 _Happy reading_

 _._

Hari ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan dengan mewah. Tamu yang diundang juga banyak, dari teman semasa Junior High School hingga rekan-rekan bisnis berkumpul menjadi satu.

Senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah sang kedua mempelai. Banyak tamu undangan yang antri hanya untuk kedua pasangan serasi yang sedang berdiri dan sibuk menanggapi ucapan selamat yang melimpah ruah.

Chanyeol dengan stelan tuxedo dan Baekhyun dengan setelan yang sepadan dengan sang suami menambah nilai plus dari pasangan terserasi. Sedikit lelah memang, namun kalah dengan rasa bahagia yang begitu membuat rasa melilit menyenangkan di perut.

Alunan musik yang mengalun menambah suasana semakin nyaman. Ikut membuat para tamu undangan tak terasa jika harus antri lama hanya untuk sekedar berjabat tangan dan mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan sang mempelai.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya, Bro! Langgeng terus ya!" Sehun merangkul Chanyeol singkat. Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya.

"Ciee, udah nyusul gue sama Sehun, nih! Jangan lupa nyusul bikin dedek bayinya ya." Luhan mengedipkan satu matanya kearah Baekhyun yang memutar bola matanya.

"Antriannya udah panjang, Lu." Luhan menyengir mendengar tanggapan Baekhyun.

"Dikira bikin dedek bayi itu gampang? Gue udah sering dimasukin, bukan beberapa kali, tapi udah banyak kali juga nggak bakalan ada dedek bayi. Orang gue laki." Baekhyun menggerutu.

Luhan hanya mencibir mengejek.

"Gue juga laki. Tapi gue juga bisa hamil." Luhan menyahuti lagi perkataan Baekhyun.

"Iya karena lo punya anugerah. Sedangkan gue? Gue beda dari lo." Baekhyun sedikit saja akan mengusak wajahnya frustasi, tapi dicegah dengan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan, nanti make-up nya luntur."

"Ck." Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

 _(Eonjebuteo yeohtneunji ijeosseoyo)_

 _Aku lupa kapan ini mulai terjadi_

 _(Naega wae ireoneunji nan moreujyo)_

 _Aku tidak tahu mengapa diriku seperti ini_

 _(Harun gilgiman hago ddeut-I eobneunde)_

 _Satu hari terasa lama dan tidak terasa untuk mempunyai suatu akhir_

 _(Eoddeohge ddo achimi oneun geonji)_

 _Bagaimana cara pagi yang lain datang?_

 _(Nan moreujyo)_

 _Aku tak tau_

Suara itu membuat pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhenti. Telinganya yang lebar mendengar suara yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Dengan dramatis, Chanyeol dan seluruh undangan melihat kearah sang penyanyi.

"Kyungsoo." Gumam Chanyeol dengan sangat lirih.

Baekhyun yang mendengar mengernyit melihat tingkah suaminya. Ia sedikit mengingat siapa nama yang digumamkan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo,

Mantan kekasih Chanyeol yang sangat-sangat susah Chanyeol lupakan. Kata anak jaman sekarang 'Susah Move On'.

 _(Eojjeol soga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago)_

 _Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika tidak melakukan apapun_

 _(I deodin shiganeul jikyeobwahtjyo)_

 _Aku melihat di waktu yang lambat_

 _(Eodi-e ihtneunji mu-eoseul haneunji)_

 _Dimana kamu? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?_

 _(Ojikhan saram maneul saenggakhago ihtgi-e)_

 _Sebab aku hanya berpikir tentang satu orang di dalam hidupku_

 _(Ijae seoneun an doeneungeol nan arayo)_

 _Aku tidak harus lakukan ini, aku tahu_

 _(Saranghalsu eobdaneungeol algo ihtjyo)_

 _Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa mencintai kamu_

 _(Naui seotun gobaeki geudaereuldeo apeugehal ppuniraneungeol nan arayo algo ihtjyo)_

 _Pengakuanku akan membuat kamu merasa lebih sakit. Aku tahu, aku tahu_

 _(Geureon jeul almyeon seodo (almyeon seodo) eojjeol suga eobneyo (eobseoyo))_

 _Bahkan meskipun aku tahu [aku tahu] Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun [tidak bisa]_

 _(Geujeo geumoreubman ddeo-oreujyo)_

 _Aku hanya dapat berpikir tentang kamu_

Kyungsoo menyanyi dengan meresapi semua lirik yang ia lantunkan. Sesekali ia membuka mata dan menatap kearah Chanyeol. Seakan menyampaikan isi dari hatinya.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menitikkan airmatanya. Ia juga merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia tak bisa melihat Kyungsoo dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan perasaan terobrak-abrik tidak karuan.

Baekhyun hanya menganga kala melihat suaminya turun dan berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. Memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

 _(_ _Do nuneul gamado dashi nuneul deodo)_

 _Jika aku menutup kedua mataku atau membukanya lagi_

 _(Ojikhan saram maneul saenggakhago ihtgi-e)_

 _Aku hanya dapat berpikir tentang satu orang_

 _(Hansun gando jiulsu eobneun geumoseubeul (nan oneuldo eonjerado))_

 _Memori ini tidak bisa aku hapus dalam satu detik [bahkan hari ini]_

 _(Nan geujeo nan geudaemaneul)_

 _Aku hanya dapat berpikir tentangmu_

 _(Saenggakhajyo)_

 _Di dalam hidupku_

 _(Eojjeol suga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago)_

 _Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika tidak melakukan apapun_

 _( I deodin shiganeul shikyeobojyo)_

 _Aku melihat di waktu yang lambat_

 _(Eodi-e ihtdeunji mu-eoseul hadeunji)_

 _Dimana kamu? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?_

 _(Ojikhan saram maneul saranghago ihtgi-e)_

 _Sebab aku hanya mencintai satu orang_

 _(Ojikhan saram maneul nan saenggakhago ihtjyo)_

 _Sebab aku hanya berpikir tentang satu orang di dalam hidupku_

Chanyeol menangis dengan sangat keras. Memeluk Kyungsoo tanpa ada hari esok.

Semua tamu undangan membulatkan matanya melihat Chanyeol. Apa-apaan ini? Di hari resepsi pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah memeluk sang mantan dengan keadaan sekacau ini?

Baekhyun? Laki-laki itu masih berdiri ditempatnya. Disampingnya ada Luhan dan Sehun yang merutuki kebodohan Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki itu menghampiri dan memeluk mantannya didepan suaminya sendiri? Dan sekarang, DEMI TUHAN! INI ACARA RESEPSI!

"Ch-chanyeol? Lepasin aku." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih.

"Hikss." Hanya suara isak tangis Chanyeol yang terdengar.

Sebagian tamu undangan ada yang miris dan menahan tawa.

"Ch-chanyeol?"

BRUK

"CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun berlari kala melihat Kyungsoo terjengkang dengan Chanyeol diatasnya.

"TOLONG! CHANYEOL PINGSAN!"

.

.

.

END

 **Hai? Ff ini terinspirasi dari berita :D maafkan kalau agak aneh. Atau emang aneh?**

 **Review juseyoooo**


	2. Chapter 2

MANTAN

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

.

 _Maafkan jika ada ke-typoan. Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD_

 _._

 _Happy reading_

 _._

Malam semakin larut dan Chanyeol masih tercenung didepan jendela kamarnya. Ia merasa bodoh di pesta pernikahannya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengacaukan pernikahan yang begitu ia dambakan? Bagaimana mungkin ia membuat malu keluarganya dengan tingkahnya hanya karena seorang mantan? Benar-benar sudah 'Gila' dirinya.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah ranjang. Disana terlihat suaminya yang sedang bergelung dibawah tebalnya selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil itu. Ia tersenyum miris. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti hati Chanyeol.

"Maafin aku." Lirihnya menyesali perbuatannya.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam dan mengusak kasar rambutnya. Setetes airmata jatuh, memperjelas bagaimana penyesalan itu membebani pikiran Chanyeol saat ini.

"Argh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Chanyeol memukul kepalanya sendiri. Bayangan akan ia berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo menghantui dirinya, seakan-akan mengejek dirinya yang meninggalkan suaminya diatas panggung untuk memeluk mantannya.

"Chanyeol?! Hei, jangan memukul kepalamu begitu." Baekhyun menghentikan tangan Chanyeol. Memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Mengelus kepala Chanyeol agar rasa sakitnya hilang.

Baekhyun tidak tega melihatnya. Ia tidak masalah saat Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo, sungguh tidak masalah.

"Chanyeol, udah, jangan pukul kepalamu lagi."

"Ma-maafin aku. Aku udah ngehancurin acara pernikahan kita, aku udah bikin kamu malu, aku-"

"Aku ngerti. Aku maafin kamu." Baekhyun memotong ocehan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tau bagaimana Chanyeol, ia sangat mengenal luar dalam, melebihi Chanyeol sendiri.

"Bohong!"

"Kamu mau aku marah sama kamu?" Chanyeol menggeleng. "Sekarang dengerin aku, aku nggak marah sama kamu, aku nggak masalah sama kejadian di pernikahan kita tadi siang, aku ngerti kenangan kamu sama Kyungsoo nggak bisa dilupain gitu aja. Jadi, kamu nggak usah khawatir."

"Tapi-"

"Harusnya malam ini jadi malam pertama kita, tapi kamu malah kayak gini. Kamu biarin aku tidur sendiri sama selimut itu dan kamu malah lebih milih duduk sama jendela ini." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura merajuk dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sedikit membuat canggung.

"Eh, enggak, maafin aku. Aku cuma-"

Cup

"Iya-iya aku tau." Satu kecupan disudut bibir membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

"Aku pingin kayak Luhan"

"Huh?"

"Aku mau kayak Luhan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Apa aku perlu mendetailkan?"

Chanyeol hanya cengengesan melihat Baekhyun yang mulai merajuk beneran.

Cup

"Aku juga pingin kayak Sehun."

"Jadi?"

"Ayo kita bekerja lebih keras, bagaimana kalau dengan gaya yang belum pernah kita coba?"

"Aku mau didapur."

"Baiklah kita coba didapur, bagaimana sambil membuat kue?"

"Ish, jangan mengendus dadaku, dasar mesum!"

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan tangan Baekhyun yang berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya. Ia semakin mengusak kedalam kenyamanan, irama detak jantung Baekhyun membuatnya tenang.

"Sebentar aja, disini nyaman dan detak jantungmu membuatku tenang."

Baekhyun berhenti menjauhkan kepala suaminya dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyandar disana. Ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan sayang dan menumpukan dagunya diatas kepala Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol bergumam pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Ah, nyaman sekali!"

"Lebih nyaman aku atau Kyungsoo?"

"Kamu."

"Lebih pilih aku atau Kyungsoo?"

"Kamu, Baek."

"Tapi aku nggak bisa punya anak, dan Kyungsoo bisa."

"Kita bisa ngadopsi anak."

"Tapi-"

"Baek, plis!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Aku nggak kepikiran buat milih Kyungsoo atau siapapun yang lain. Aku udah nyaman sama kamu, aku cintanya sama kamu, aku mau hidup dan mati sama kamu, bukan sama Kyungsoo. Aku tau, aku salah karena udah ngebuat kamu malu dengan tingkah aku tadi. Aku kebablasan karena Kyungsoo dateng dan ngebuat pesta kita berantakan. Aku ninggalin kamu diatas panggung buat ngehampiri dan meluk Kyungsoo. Aku keinget kenangan aku dulu dan itu- i-tu ngebuat aku –kaget. Maafin aku."

Baekhyun tercenung mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Maafin aku juga. Aku cuma-"

"Iya aku ngerti." Chanyeol meluk Baekhyun lagi.

"Yaudah, ayo tidur." Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol, membawanya berbaring di ranjang dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Cuma tidur aja?"

"CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Terima kasih kemarin yang udah follow/ favorit/review.**

 _Dan juga gue mau minta maaf kalau kemarin banyak yang kesel sama gue karena masalah summary yang bikin kalian ngerasa ZONK. Gue kira kalian tau tentang berita yang dipernikahannya dateng mantan. Makanya gue cuma mau bikin oneshoot aja. Tapi setelah baca beberapa review yang agak 'nganu' jadi gue bikin ini biar nggak terlalu nge-ZONK._

 _Gue tau ini ceritanya (lanjutannya) juga agak aneh, karena gue nulis ini nggak ada persiapan sama sekali. Gue bakalan lebih banyak belajar lagi. Gue newbie disini, jadi mohon maaf._

 _Gue tau, gue newbie yang banyak cincong atau apalah namanya. Tapi satu yang gue minta, tolong kalo mau ngeritik jangan pake kata kasar, kita nggak tau seberapa sensitifnya orang, bukan cuma buat gue, buat orang lain juga. Terima kasih._

 _Maaf kalau cincongan gue panjang._

.

 **Salam Chanbaek is REAL!**


End file.
